Torchwood 500
by BeastlessBelle
Summary: A series of Torchwood one-shots in 500 words or less! This next one's not my best, but I needed to write it to feel better...
1. Life Lines

Jack thought back to all the dead. The list dragged on and on. He was even thinking about all the dead aliens. He had to live with the guilt for eternity. He left. He ran. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. If he did he'd see the string of death connected to him.

Suzie – What a nutter. She was a great asset to the team, but in the end, her past, mixed with all she had seen at Torchwood, had driven her to the brink of insanity. However, she threatened Gwen and shot him right between the eyes. In the end, he wasn't that sorry.

Owen – Shit. Poor guy died twice. The Pharm and…his brother. Great, because he had lost Grey, and he wanted revenge, he lost Owen. His snark and sarcasm still seemed to ring out in the med bay, but even that was gone now. All the memories were gone, in a pile of rubble, where the Plass once stood. Good. He didn't need to go back to that reminder buried deep beneath the earth; it was gone, just like the rest of Torchwood. Good-bye King of the Weevils.

Tosh – She was too sweet to go, she didn't deserve to go. She loved Owen, they all knew long before she made that damned video. She was always trailing after him like a kicked puppy. He never noticed. It was a cruel move, but somehow, every morning she drug herself out of bed and faced the same rejection day after day after day. She was so much better then that. Maybe if she had moved on, she would have gotten married, taken the Ret-con, and lived a normal life. She would have made a fantastic mum. He wished she hadn't had to watch Owen die first. There is nothing more excruciating then watching the one you love die slowly and painfully, to hear their last words, and not have any control over it. He would know. One of the smartest women he had ever met was gone. Fare thee well.

Ianto – Jack stopped. The wound was still to ray. He didn't even say "I love you too", he hadn't thought of that until this moment. Damn. He really had loved Ianto, just as he loved Gwen, but Gwen was unattainable. So he ran into the arms of the Welshmen. That move changed his life. Owen was right at first; Ianto was only a convenient shag. Then that grew, especially after he returned from traveling with The Doctor. So much about that year that never was that he wished that he had told Ianto about. Ianto was the best thing that happened to him, but now even he was gone. What reason did he have to live? To survive, that was the only reason he had left.

A tear ran down is cheek.

He failed them. He had immortality on his side. They had him.

The 21st century was when everything changed… They were supposed to be ready.


	2. On the Other Hand

Rhys wasn't half the man Jack was, and Gwen knew it. She loved Rhys, but since she joined Torchwood, that love had morphed into a love more like, best friends, but not lovers and certainly not spouses. Jack, however, would bring down the moon for her. She wouldn't be surprised if at some point he hadn't tried.

She couldn't pretend like that American accent didn't give her chills when he walked into a room, taking control of a situation with such confidence that she believed that under Jack's care everything was possible. One day maybe she would be able to leave Rhys for that gorgeous dark haired man she worked for. She would love that.

On the other hand… she saw the look Ianto gave him. They were together and probably would be for a while, so until that ended…If that ended, she would settle for the man who promised her forever, even though in the end, only Jack could truly follow through with that. Even though it broke her heart to see the unspoken conversation between the Captain and the Tea-boy, she would sit by and watch and wait. It would be her turn one day, and when it came, she would jump at it faster then a weevil on a box of steaks.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

She was pregnant. She was…speechless. She always wanted to be a mum, but on the other hand, it wasn't Jack's, it was Rhys' baby. She didn't know whether or not that devalued the life inside of her. No. Never. No matter what that child was hers. Half hers anyway. She didn't love Rhys that way, but he had given her the greatest gift in her life.

She stood by the scanner in the med-bay, and saw the flashing red light inside of her. Jack was next to her. It made her smile that for once in this whole ordeal, she could act like the little creature inside of her was his. Jack knowing before Rhys made her happy. Was that sick? Maybe, but on the other hand, that's all she wanted. Jack's child, not Rhys', but mostly, she just wanted her baby.

On the other hand she really didn't know what she wanted.


	3. She's been given

Okay, this one is my first attempt and some random-not-all-that-important OC stuff. Loving to get those reviews so keep 'um coming!

~Gwenie

How can it be possible? Aliens and monsters from another world…the universe just got a lot bigger. What do I do? Run? Be afraid? No, I could sell these secrets. The tabloids would pay BIG money for this stuff!

A warm lager slides down my throat. After all I've seen today, I deserve a drink. Warmth spreads from my stomach outward. Time to go home and think on today's events a bit more. I can start making calls to the papers tomorrow. I hear something behind me,

"She's been given…." It's fading away. It probably wasn't that important anyway. The walk home is fuzzy, like the landscape is just a film playing in front of me, I'm not moving, and the picture in front of me is. Moving around me, in me, through me…

My fingertips burn and the room spins. I've never been a lightweight before, but boy that one knocked me for a loop! Wait. Hold on, I can't see! Sleep comes before I hit the sofa. Sleep…

Light burns through the windows, my head throbs and unfortunately, the world is real once again. What happened yesterday? I must have had more to drink last night then I thought. However, a sentence burns in the deep recesses of my memory. An American accent behind me, a final glimpse of an ancient looking grey coat, and the words,

"She's been given the retcon, this is all over now."


	4. Sleep Perchance To Dream

_Hey guys, sorry for the random timing of the updates, lots going on, wrote this one to make it up to you. It's a funny one, so you know what to do, review!_

_~Gwen_

It had been a long day. There had been seven Weevil attacks and twelve people had died as a result. With a day like that the team decided to stay the night at the Hub, keep an eye on the rift. Weevils tend to get really restless and aggressive right before something big comes through.

Owen was sleeping on his autopsy table. Ianto was being a gentleman as always and slept on the floor of the conference room while Tosh slept peacefully on the table. Jack was staying up, as usual, watching the computer for spikes in rift activity, and Gwen was trying in vain to sleep on the sofa.

"Jack, I can't sleep." Gwen was obviously frustrated.

"It's understandable, you saw a lot today." Jack never looked away from the screen.

"I need a drink, something to relax me and make me a little drowsy." She started to get up when Jack said,

"No can do, need you to be completely sober, just in case." Jack nodded to the screen and Gwen flopped back down in a huff.

She groaned, "Well, I need to sleep don't I?"

Jack thought a moment, "I could give you a Tiranian sleeping draught."

"A what?" Gwen looked at him as if he had grown a third eye.

"A Tiranian sleeping draught. A mixture of elements extremely rare on Tirania, and very expensive, guaranteed to knock the drinker flat out and still be able to awaken easily and be fully functional." Jack explained.

"Whatever," said Gwen "I'll try anything once."

"Good philosophy, always works for me." Jack smiled and winked, then ran off and was gone for ten minuets before he returned with a small phial of clear liquid. He handed her the bottle, she took out the stopper, and downed the contents in one gulp.

"It's flavorless?" Gwen was surprised.

"Yep," Jack smiled "It's part of its appeal, completely nasty taste free."

"I think its working…" Gwen rolled over and fell asleep.

"Jack…you really shouldn't have done that. Given her random alien chemicals, who knows what they'll do to her." Owen said, he'd been laying on his stomach feigning sleep, "What was that?"

"Water, cold, pure, H2O." Jack rocked back on his heels.

"So you lied to her."

"Not lied, Hydrogen and Oxygen are rare commodities on Tirania. And they do put you out…if you're Tiranian…"

"Ah, the good old placebo effect" Owen murmured, burying his face back into his balled up lab coat.

"Yes indeed." Jack said as he sat back down, leaned back, no change on the moniter, so he indulged in a few minuets sleep.


	5. What happens when Ianto is alone

_**Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My muse ran away and got into an altercation with a nun in Tijuana over a bottle of tequila and then I get a call at 2:00 AM from Musey saying that she needs $5000 to make bail and to bring knickers because she "lost" all of hers. So long story short, I hop on a plane to bail my muse out of a cheap jail in Tijuana, which was shady by the way, and take her home and to a free clinic to get tested for Time Lords know what! She's clean, just so you know. After all that jazz, she helped me write this, I don't own Torchwood, even though I wish I owned Jack or Owen…yes, in a dirty way. I don't own Labyrinth either, but Dance Magic is GDL favorite, so I wanted to incorporate it. ~ Gwen**_

__It was the slowest day the Torchwood team had seen in a long time. Owen had taken to lying on his autopsy table and counting the ceiling tiles. Gwen had found a feather and was entertaining herself by blowing it around the Hub. Tosh was pretending to do something important, when in reality, she was on some random game site, playing Bejeweled until she got the high score. Only Ianto was doing anything truly productive, working on admin as usual.

Jack saw his team, about to fall over dead from boredom, opened his door, and yelled

"PUB NIGHT! MY TREAT!"

That was all that he needed to say. The team was alive again. They all rushed out of the cog door faster than they would if they were being chased down by 1000 Weevils…that is, all except for Ianto.

"Ianto, ya coming?" Jack asked, putting his iconic coat on.

"In a bit maybe, I just want to file this work. Go on without me sir." Ianto replied smiling weakly.

"Okay, if you're sure…see you later." Jack said, he had accepted the fact that the archivist was a bit of a workaholic a long time ago, but sometimes, on days like today, it made him a bit worried. He left promptly without another word.

Ianto followed Jack with his eyes. When he was sure that everyone, absolutely everyone, was gone…the iPod came out. He plugged it into the speakers he had hidden in a drawer, and clicked through, looking for something specific, he found it.

_You remind me of the babe  
What babe? babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe._

He danced around the room, placing things in their proper locations, singing to his hearts content.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

He felt free. Alone, doing what he loved, not being judged, just being Ianto. Not having to be the picture perfect image the team had in their minds.

_What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said_

Almost as if rehearsed, Myfanwy squawked at the perfect point in the song.

Ianto stopped singing a moment,

"That's my girl!" and threw a piece of dark chocolate in the air, which Myfanwy swooped down and caught.

_  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

He was so distracted by the song he didn't see the person coming down on the invisible lift…

_**Okay guys. Who do you want it to be? Review and tell me what you want. It could be anyone. Even someone from Doctor Who, but in that case, it'll probably get a little more Cracky! **_


	6. Ianto Jones Goblin King

_**At the request of the people (person), I give you what would happen if Jack walked in. I don't own Jack Harkness…*sigh* what a disappointment.**_

__Jack came down the lift and saw Ianto twirling around happy as can be. A smug smile crept across his face.

"So…This is why Ianto likes to be alone here." Jack thought to himself, he was almost to the ground level, when Ianto finished spinning around and saw his smiling lover. He ran over to the iPod and pushed pause, eyes wide and a crimson rush burning through his cheeks.

"Can I help you sir?" Ianto mumbled, unable to look Jack in the eye.

"You know, I met David Bowie once. Funny guy. The bulge in his pants isn't nearly as big as it is in the film." Jack tried to lighten the mood in vain. Ianto still couldn't look at him.

"Why hide? So, you like Labyrinth! It's no big deal; you put in the ear buds and can listen whenever you want. There are no rules against iPods. Look at Owen!" Jack was trying so hard to make Ianto comfortable.

"It's not- It's not like that," Ianto muttered, "When I'm alone down here, singing and dancing, this is who I am! I don't have to be anything else. Not the 'Tea boy' or 'Jack's shag'…just Ianto the…." The last words were lost.

"Ianto the what?" Jack stepped closer to Ianto, reached a hand out and touched his cheek. Ianto looked away.

"Ianto the Goblin King…" Their eyes finally met. Jack chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you." Jack kissed him tenderly. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

Ianto smiled, put down his last file, and then left the Hub, hand in hand with the good Captain. He didn't have to hide anymore. He was free to be Ianto Jones; Goblin King.


	7. Hells No

_**This one is the same kind of story that I wrote last chapter, but it's what happened when Owen walks into the Hub with Ianto being Goblin King. I don't own Dr. Owen Harper, *bites lip* but if I did….Oh and I don't own Ianto either. **_

__"I can't believe Jack sent me to go fetch his favorite tea boy…I should be getting pissed and hitting on Gwen right now." Owen was mumbling to himself, he just had the back luck to pull the short straw, although he wasn't entirely sure Jack didn't give him the short straw on purpose.

"What the hell…" Owen looked down upon Ianto "Could you be more camp?" Owen yelled over the small speakers. He couldn't place the song, the echo was too distorted.

Ianto froze, it was his worst nightmare. Owen, of all people! Tosh, Gwen, even Jack, would be more sympathetic to his plight, but Owen would be merciless.

"We leave you alone for five seconds and you go and become Mikhail Baryshnikov!" Owen was still yelling and wishing the lift went faster. The better he can hear the song, the more he can lambast him.

"Become who?" Ianto asked, with crinkled eyebrows.

"Mikhail Baryshnikov.... He's a famous Russian ballet dancer- don't try to turn this on me." He was reaching the bottom. "Wait… is this…Labyrinth?" Owen's face lit up. He stepped on off the lift and ran to a very pale Ianto.

"What? Well…yes, but I don't see why that's import-" Ianto stammered.

"I LOVE LABYRINTH!!!" Owen yelled in a glee Ianto had never seen before. Owen starting singing the next verse of the song before Ianto could comprehend what was happening. About half way through, Ianto stopped caring and he and Owen sang 'til they made it through, not just that song, but three others as well.

Ianto grabbed his coat, and he and Owen got on the lift.

"That. Was. So cool." Said Ianto, still in shock that he wasn't being taunted to death.

"Hells yeah." Said Owen, both looking straight ahead, "We should do that again"

"Hells yeah!" said Ianto, he paused for a moment, "We are never speaking of this in front of the team are we?"

"Oh hells no." Owen said as the two men reached the top. "Now, let's drink until we are singing more manly songs on top of tables and trying to feel up Gwen…or maybe that's just me…"

Ianto smiled…Owen wouldn't imagine of bothering him while he had this blackmail. Ianto singing Labyrinth, the team could probably comprehend. Owen singing Labyrinth, never.


	8. Connections

** I hadn't updated this in a while, so, what the hell. Set after CoE.**

Gwen wandered down to the construction site. It had been months since she had been able to bring herself anywhere near the bay. With her great pregnant belly jutting out in front of her, she felt like a ticking time bomb, even if she was only six months gone. She felt like pregnancy heightened her senses, so she walked to the chain link fence that blocked her from the former Hub. Her second hellish home. The place that kept her secrets. She reached out with her mind.

"I need someone…anyone. Even Owen." She snorted. He was dead and she was still poking fun at him. It was then that she heard a whisper from all around her.

"Ask and ye shall receive New Girl." Owen's strong Londoner accent wrapped around her and held her. It was as if he was really there. Arms around her. A tear slid down her face. "If this is how this is going to go down, I'll leave Gwen Cooper; swear to…whatever is here."

"Oh shut up Owen, you've been dead all this time and you're still a twat." Gwen thought.

"Now there's my girl." He laughed to himself. She missed that laugh.

"I've just missed you. All of you. Is Tosh with you?"

"Never leaves me alone. You'd think that in death she's get the whole, 'Not interested' message. Who knew a ghost could be haunted….Ianto's here too."

"Really? How's he doing?" Gwen was always one to worry about Ianto.

"Dealing. Feels like he got a raw deal. We all did at one point, but we eventually come to accept that that was our lot in life. Shitty as it is. He still misses Jack."

"Yeah, well, he up and disappeared again, so tell him me too." Gwen scoffed.

"Not too much by the looks of that belly. How you doin' Mamma Prego?" Owen lovingly asked.

"Fine, you know, once you get past the foot swelling and back pain." Gwen lazily rubbed her tummy. "I wish you all could be there for the birth. Ianto would have packed and panicked. Tosh would be godmother. Jack would have been punched by Rhys for being there. I would have asked you to deliver. Then you'd say no and fight against it, 'til you finally gave in out of loving concern."

"Pff. As if. I don't do babies."

"Yeah, well, we'll never know now will we."

"…Guess not…" There was an awkward silence between the living and the dead.

"Hey Owen."

"Yeah."

"Do you haunt the Hub? Or can you go where you want?" Gwen asked.

"No, I don't haunt the Hub. None of us do. We aren't real. We're just memories Gwen."

And then there was nothing. Just the cold Cardiff Bay wind and tears streaming down the pregnant woman's face.

There was no connection. There would never be a connection. Just the memories and what might have been.


	9. Nightmares of the Survivor

**I was thinking about this last night, and it disturbed me. So I wanted to write it down. I own nothing, but my own twisted mind.**

Jack was sitting in his hotel room. Alone. He had a different one most nights, just the woes of being an intergalactic traveler. His instincts were telling him something was wrong. He sat up in his bed, and look around the room, scanning every inch. He was about to lay back down and try to sleep, when he heard the gurgling gasp from the far left corner of the room. He quickly turned around to see a pale Asian woman, moving disjointedly towards him. She was crawling on the ground and looked like something out of a horror film. She had a single trickle of blood running from her mouth.

"Jaaa- aaa-ack." She wheezed, reaching a hand out to him.

Jack jumped from the bed and inched into the corner furthest from her, "T- T- Toshiko?"

"Save me Jaaa-aaa-ack!" He reached the corner when he bumped into something…or someone. He spun around and came face to face with Owen. Jack gasped, and Owen turned his head to the left, and smiled, before falling to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. Joints bent the wrong way, and head almost twisted around, he looked up at Jack, "See Jack. I'm broken. Broken through and through."

Jack turned away and saw a small child sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly walked over and reached out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder, but before he could, his grandson looked at him. "Did I save the world Uncle Jack? Did I? Was it worth it?" And with that, he got up, crossed to the open window, looked back at Jack, and said two final words, "Was it?" And fell out the window.

Jack was horrified. He had his head buried in his hands. He knew who was left.

"Jack. Jack! LOOK AT ME!" Ianto's voice boomed in a way it never did when he was alive. Jack looked up with hesitation to see his dead lover standing before him, in his suit, holding a mug of coffee.

"You couldn't save any of us. You cheat death over and over, and we are your repercussions. Your payment for every gasping return to life that you make. How long is it 'til she's taken too?", Jack sat in shock as he saw Gwen, rocking what seemed to be an empty baby blanket. Singing.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Jack is gonna save the world. And if he doesn't save the world, you and me are gonna burn." Then she vanished. He was being haunted by the living as well.

"How long can you keep going, before everything is gone? How long Jack? How long?" And with that, Ianto poured the hot coffee down Jack's chest. He screamed. And woke up.

He turned on the light and brought his hand to his chest. It hurt. He unbuttoned his shirt, and his skin was red. As if something hot was poured on him. He left the light on and rolled over, sleep was never going to come now, but he swore he could hear a child crying, and a woman singing.

Jack's waking hours, are much worse than his nightmares…


	10. Complicated

_**Hey people, I'm gonna try to update as much as I can, but rehearsals for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory are driving me mad. So, I wrote this one and I'm really proud of it. I also have two more chapters written, but whether or not you see them is up to you. Should I extend this to a full story? Review and tell me.**_

Gwen Cooper paced around her kitchen. She felt her stomach rise into her throat. She'd waited 'til today to face her shame because Rhys was at a mate's flat for a football game. He wouldn't be home for hours. So she paced, and she thought.

"How did I ever let this go so far? What do I do next?" She wrung her hands until they were red. There was a knock on the door, and she jumped a foot in the air.

"Come in!" Gwen's voice shook. She knew who it was, but that didn't help her nerves at all. Ianto came through the door.

"Gwen, what happened? You said it was an emergency."

"Sit down." Gwen couldn't look Ianto in the eye. Ianto sat down, he was really scared now. Gwen sat down on the coffee table across from him. Trying to find the right words, she bit her lip and rubbed her hands together.

"Ianto…Owen and I had an affair." Gwen waited. Ianto blinked.

"Oh. Was I supposed to be surprised? Hold on. Let me try again. Tell me again." Ianto laughed.

"I'm being serious. It ended about two weeks ago, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"I can't look, just, go over to the counter, and you'll see what I mean."

Ianto crossed into the kitchen, looked at the counter, and picked up the object Gwen was referring to.

"Well…"Gwen stood up.

Ianto's eyes were wide.

"This complicates things." Ianto showed Gwen her positive pregnancy test.

Her stomach fell away from her throat, but her heart raced. Just what the world needed. More Harpers. Now there was evidence of their affair. She was so screwed.


	11. Summarize Me

_**I know, I know. I haven't updated much, but recent life events have inspired me. It's not that I can't post, I'm just kind of lazy… Sorry. But yeah, this is based on real life events.**_

Gwen Cooper walked back and forth across her living room. She was looking from the phone in her right hand to the engagement ring on her left. Jack didn't seem too excited about the whole getting married to Rhys thing…but he had also been gone for a very long time. Abandoned his team he did…

She had to decide then or she never would. Rhys or Jack? A normal marriage or adventure and wonder? She sent out a text to both of the men that held her heart.

"Hey. Could you do me a favor? I know it sounds strange…but could you summarize me? Tell me about myself. The deep stuff." She pushed the send button and waited. Jack responded immediately.

"Gwen, I'm busy. Please don't bother me with this right now. I'll talk to you later. ;)" She sighed and sat down on the couch. An indirect response, a very Jack move.

"Thanks Jack…for nothing!" She told her phone and threw it to the other end of the sofa. She waited…and waited…and waited. Nothing. Then again, Rhys wasn't one to carry his phone with him all the time. And when he did carry it, it was on silent. Not vibrate or low volume. Silent. It drove Gwen absolutely barmy. She lay down on the couch and took a short nap. Twenty minutes later, she was awakened to her phone buzzing.

"Buzz!" She said drowsily, mindlessly groping for her mobile. Rhys finally got back to her. His summary was three texts long.

"Passion. If you love something, you really love it. You say you don't like it when people say you're a dork for watching bad Sci fi movies, but I think you're really proud of it. You love to dance and you wish you could do it more. You're a big dreamer, which is a good thing. You love your family and friends like nobody's business. You like seeing things you've never seen before. More than anything you like to fee like you belong." And the texts stopped. She responded with a brief,

"Thank you my darling. I love you." And squealed into the arm of the couch.

It was then that she knew she had made the right choice.

_**Based off a real exchange between me and my best friend. The man is my world. **_____


	12. Violated

_**Certain…shall we say, "life experiences" prompted this chappie. I don't own Torchwood. Not even a little. If I did it would be back on by now. Just saying.**_

Gwen made her decision. Rhys. Rhys Williams. Her Rhys. She was going to be Mrs. Gwen Williams. She was so excited about the prospect that it was her email passcode. She loved her Rhys and would gladly and proudly stand by him for the rest of her life. He was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed, and to hell with the rest.

She knew she should have been skeptical when Jack called and asked if he and Ianto could come round. He said they had some last minute paper work to fill out. "Needed to be sent out first thing in the morning", Jack had said. She trusted Jack. She believed him. So, she trudged out of bed at 3:30 in the morning and got dressed. She decided to meet Jack in the car park so not to wake up Rhys. That was already one mistake.

Jack arrived first. Gwen and Jack stood in the cold Cardiff night and started idly chatting, waiting for Ianto to show. But he never did. As time progressed, Gwen noticed Jack getting closer, maybe a little bit handsy, but that was par for the course for Jack Harkness. She had learned to keep talking and ignore it. It was just his way. She was telling him about some of the work she had done before Torchwood, when she noticed a hand snake down her back to her bum. She figured he just made a mistake, he wasn't paying attention, and she was trying to validate his actions as best she could because she was sure that he would respect her feelings for Rhys. That was her second mistake.

As they talked through the mindless rabble, Jack cut her off,  
"I'm sorry, I have to do something extremely stupid." And with that, Jack's mouth was on hers, tongue in her mouth. Gwen's mind was blank, and not in the good way. She felt like someone was forcing her head underwater. She wanted to push away, but Jack's grip on her was too firm. So her only option was to half-heartedly kiss back, hoping that he would let go. He finally did after a few moments that felt like eternity. Her mind was still blank. She couldn't move. The muscles in her face wouldn't shift to show how disgusted she really felt. So Jack kissed her again. This time, after only a couple seconds of sloppy kissing and groping hands, Gwen pushed off of Jack. Not completely out of his arms, no, his grip was still too strong for that. She just looked at him, look of confusion on her face.

"Gwen, I'm not going to lie, I'm just…really horny tonight. I looked at my phone and just went, 'Oh look, Gwen!'" at this, Gwen forced herself out of Jack's grasp.

"Okay, one; that pissed me off, and two; this is wrong. This is very, very wrong. I should not have allowed that to happen. Wrong, wrong, wrong, BAD!" She said, still backing away from Jack.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't have done that." Jack looked truly sorry. So she sat down on the pavement, keeping a good five feet away from Jack, and intending on maintaining that distance. They had a few more random conversations, all the while Gwen was congratulating herself for not telling Jack, "You have five seconds to get in your car and drive away before I start shooting." But the discomfort was still there. After about, thirty more minutes, Jack turned and left. Gwen went up to her flat and went to sleep, but the next day, she couldn't help but feel angry, ashamed, and dirty. She felt violated.


End file.
